It is known to draw blanks made of a metal, in particular steel or aluminium and, during the drawing procedure, to edge or trim the drawn part at the same time. Thus, for example, it is known from Japanese patent application JP 01034525 to provide a drawing punch with a cutting edge, which punch trims the blank during the drawing procedure, thereby producing a flange-free component. However, it has been found that in the known method, the cutting forces are very high and it is not always possible to ensure a clean cut of the blank due to these high cutting forces. Furthermore, in the conventional trimming of blanks, it is known to form the cutting edge obliquely based on the plane of the metal sheet so that when the cutting edge is lowered onto the blank, the cutting engagement travels along the cutting line with a progressing movement of the cutting edge until the complete separation has been achieved. However, the cutting edge of the drawing punch is used at the same time to jointly determine the contour of the drawn component and/or to compress the component, for example. Therefore, it is usually impossible to position this cutting edge obliquely. Reducing the cutting forces without changing the contour of the drawn component is thus not easily possible.
It is also known to provide the die of a device for drawing blanks with a run-in contour. The run-in contour is the region of the die in which the actual mould recess of the die merges into the border. The largest possible radius is provided as the run-in contour to facilitate the drawing procedure, so that the material flow of the blank does not have to take place over a narrow radius.